


El verdadero dios.

by Klubnichnyy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klubnichnyy/pseuds/Klubnichnyy
Summary: Esto es solo Barbatos y Diavolo teniendo un encuentro íntimo frente a cientos de demonios prisioneros, y el padre de lord Diavolo.
Relationships: Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 5





	El verdadero dios.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo esto parte de una teoría en la que el antiguo rey del Devildom está atrapado tras caer en una trampa de Barbatos, para asegurarle el trono a Diavolo. 
> 
> La dimensión del olvido es un invento propio, que consiste en una línea temporal resultado de un apocalipsis, donde Barbatos encerró a todos los enemigos de la corona. Al ser el único capaz de viajar en el tiempo, y de controlar las líneas temporales, es el único capaz de entrar y salir de la prisión.

Sus labios se apresuraron contra el cuello de su mayordomo de manera necesitada. Apenas la noche anterior estaban repasando los puntos de un plan tan viejo como la humanidad misma, y aquella tarde se había cumplido. Diavolo sería anunciado como regente oficial del Devildom la mañana siguiente, debido a la ausencia del legítimo rey. Nada les frenaría de la dominación de los tres mundos a ese paso, el universo sería suyo para gobernarlo a su absoluto antojo y deseo. Estaban comenzando el proyecto más ambicioso de todos, y estaban cada vez más cerca del objetivo. 

No obstante, no debían dejar de celebrar los pequeños triunfos. Barbatos giró su cabeza, dejándole un mejor acceso a su amante. Sus ojos, no obstante, permanecían clavados en el desplazado monarca que les observaba a través de las rejas. No era el único, todos los presos de la Dimensión del Olvido habían sido capturados por las manos del mayordomo. No había quién se pudiera resistir a la fuerza de su poder cuándo alguna idea cruzaba a través de su desquiciado cerebro. Estaba dedicándole una sonrisa soberbia a su anterior superior, cuando alzó la mano para detener a Diavolo. —Mi lord, ¿puedo? —Preguntó, y su tono de voz era comparable al filo de un cuchillo. Aquella era de las pocas veces en las que no se abstraía detrás de una máscara de perfección, una ocasión única en la que se dejaba dominar por el júbilo del momento. Tenía ideas muy claras, fantasías que pensaba cumplir en aquel mismísimo mundo en el que era el único con la llave para salir, el único con genuino poder. Había dejado implícito que pedía permiso para llevar las riendas del encuentro íntimo que estaban a punto de tener. 

La respuesta afirmativa del joven príncipe fue acompañada de su propio cuerpo en metamorfosis. Los cuernos brotaron de su cráneo, como las ramas de un árbol muerto; y su cola hizo aparición sin pedirlo dos veces. Su rango le privaba de alas, pero no lo lamentaba demasiado; al fin y al cabo, todos ahí las tenían y no les habían salvado de su destino. —Mi lord. —Volvió a hablar, dándose vuelta para observar al príncipe. Sus manos se dirigieron a los botones de su traje rojo, desabrochándolos con delicadeza. Sentía el deseo de permitirle ver al antiguo rey como hacía correr a su hijo frente a sus ojos, una amenaza implícita que el más joven no era capaz de reconocer en lo absoluto. —¿Me permite demostrarle mi devoción? —Preguntó, tras abrir la chaqueta hasta el tercer botón. Prosiguió cuando obtuvo una respuesta, era justo lo que había visto en el sueño de la noche anterior, como nueva confirmación de que todo estaba saliendo tan bien como lo había planificado. 

—Mejor permíteme a mí agradecerte, pues nada de esto sería posible si no fuera por tu excelente proyecto. —Replicó el más alto, humedeciéndose los labios, aunque sin negarse a los dedos del mayordomo deshaciéndose de su vestimenta. La mano derecha, enfundada en un guante blanco, se acercó a la mejilla del noble y lo atrajo contra sí para besarlo. En todo momento llevó la delantera, introduciendo su lengua y dominando el contacto. La respuesta estaba en el aire, clara como un amanecer. Entonces, hazlo. Diavolo fue el primero en ponerse de rodillas, consiguiendo una exclamación de todos los demonios que se habían rendido a ver el entretenimiento poco usual que se les daba. Las cárceles del rey no ofrecían nada más que otros reos a los que mirar durante todas las horas. Ni siquiera tenían un respiro en interrogatorios, como en prisiones regulares del Devildom. No obstante, lo más sorpresivo no fue el espectáculo en sí, sino los roles que se habían repartido los protagonistas. Era una verdad a gritos que ninguno ahí volvería a verse en libertad, jamás; por lo que el señor del tiempo no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad para recordarle a todos que era el único que mandaba en realidad. La voz de Diavolo volvió a sorprender a la audiencia, estaba diciendo lo mismo que el otro pensaba. —Disfruta el espectáculo, padre. No creo que tengas la oportunidad de divertirte demasiado por aquí. 

Las grandes manos de Diavolo se dirigieron al cierre de los pantalones del mayordomo, sin dificultad para liberarlo de la tela. No era la primera vez que se encontraban en posiciones claras de dominante y dominado; pero era la primera vez que lo hacían frente a tanta cantidad de ojos. Una renovada caricia del mayordomo, que ahora se había quitado los guantes; y las uñas moradas haciendo fricción contra el cuero cabelludo del pelirrojo. El más joven humedeció sus dedos en saliva, y los alineó alrededor del tronco fálico del más pálido, produciendo un contraste entre ambos tonos de piel. Los primeros movimientos envolventes fueron lentos, aunque la tranquilidad no duró mucho para ninguno de los dos. Por algún motivo, el príncipe sentía una emoción extra con tantos ojos expectantes en él. No era incómodo, al contrario, su líbido se disparaba con énfasis al ser visto en una posición tan sumisa. Continuó masturbándolo hasta que adquirió el cuerpo suficiente para mantenerse levantado. No tenía dudas de que todos los demonios envidiaban la posición de Barbatos en aquel instante, ¿quién no querría al próximo monarca de rodillas, dispuesto a complacerlo en todo lo que desee? Aquella fue la idea que se afirmó en su mente al momento de abrir sus labios en busca de la virilidad del mayor. La humedad en su entrepierna comenzó a compararse a la del interior de su boca, llenada por el miembro del sirviente más poderoso de los tres mundos. 

El más bajo mordió sus labios, queriendo agarrarse de los cabellos cortos de su amante para marcar un ritmo. Lo pensó mejor, y le permitió hacer a su antojo al comienzo; el príncipe no lo había decepcionado en aquel específico entorno, al menos hasta la fecha. Al inicio, Diavolo lamió el glande, llevándolo al interior de su cavidad bucal para frotarlo con su lengua. Apretó sus labios al final de la zona que estaba lamiendo, y levantó los ojos para observar al otro. —Será divertido entrenar sus hermosos labios, mi lord, para todos los discursos que dará durante su mandato. —Comentó el que controlaba el tiempo, sonsacándole una sonrisa al menor. Procedió a aumentar el terreno que conquistaba en su boca, profundizando la intrusión. No había sentido en negar la evidente realidad, el próximo soberano disfrutaba dejando a la vista de sus súbditos que le gustaba ser utilizado por el demonio de baja clase social. Había algo sexy detrás de obedecer órdenes. Sus oídos, no obstante, solo estaban dedicados al más cercano; si alguien del público le decía algo, no se tomaba la la mínima molestia de escucharlo. Ninguno de ellos le diría algo que no supiera. 

La lengua del noble apresaba el miembro ajeno contra cada mejilla, para frotarlo con mayor vehemencia. Lo único importante en aquel momento era Barbatos que comenzaba a dejar ver aquella falta de humildad que escondía detrás de muchas capas. En realidad, era un megalomaníaco y un adicto al control; no podía relajarse sin estar seguro de que todo seguía el orden de los hilos que manejaba a la perfección. Era un titiritero exigente, alguien que no tenía dificultades en derrumbar el mundo con tal de cumplir sus objetivos egoístas. Al futuro soberano le encantaba la determinación y el poder que dejaba ver, en contadas oportunidades, y más adoraba verse sometido ante ello. No contuvo el ronroneo placentero ante las afiladas garras clavándose contra su cuero cabelludo. Por su parte, las vibraciones que conscientemente evocaba la nobleza, estaban alterando el escaso control que aún mantenía el mayor. —¿Por qué no le enseña a su padre lo mucho que disfruta estando en esta posición, mi lord? —Inquirió, viéndose entrecortado por un suspiro cuando la punta de su glande rozó el paladar blando. Aquello solo pareció motivar al futuro rey, que emitió un gemido ahogado. 

Con un movimiento de manos, el demonio de pie permitió al otro transformarse. Él era bastante más indiferente a la atención pública que Diavolo. Decidió que era suficiente juego, recuperando el control sobre su amante. De un momento a otro, aumentó la fuerza y la profundidad que alcanzaban sus estocadas, afirmándose ahora de los cuernos del menor. El ritmo agresivo afectó al noble, pero consiguió ceder la boca para dejarse hacer. —Ábre. —Ordenó, olvidando cualquier título oficial. Quería marcar una verdad indubitable en las mentes de todos aquellos prisioneros eternos: él era el único dios en esta vida. —Quédate completamente quieto y enseñémosle a tu padre cómo te discipliné cada vez que me lo ordenó, cómo te hizo un esclavo completamente perfecto para mi. Pero en especial, enseñémosle como amas ser esto, únicamente a mi disposición, ¿no es cierto, Dia ? 

Las alas del futuro rey revolotearon en eufórica afirmación. Barbatos se retiró un poco, tomando su propio miembro con su mano. El joven lord lucía como un animalillo inocente a la espera de ser alimentado, y ¿quién era él para no complacer a Su Majestad? Volvió a acariciarse a sí mismo, acompañando los movimientos de golpes suaves en los labios entreabiertos de Diavolo. La lujuria se había adueñado de las pupilas de ambos, opacando de infinito negro el color de sus ojos. Cuando las primeras gotas de liberación del mayordomo emergieron, el príncipe extendió su lengua a la espera de atrapar la mayor cantidad posible, queriendo saborear el manjar que se le permitía degustar. A pesar de los deseos reales, el sirviente se esforzó para esparcir su esperma por todo el rostro ajeno, queriendo pintar de blanco cada centímetro de aquella cara de niño bonito. 

Necesitó unos segundos para admirar el estado en el que había dejado a su jefe. Evaluó a su amante como si tuviera se tratara de un examen de etiqueta, admirando desde el bulto húmedo y duro en su entrepierna, pasando por el desorden de su ropa, con la chaqueta y parte de la camisa desabotonadas; hasta la obra de arte en su rostro. El cabello pelirrojo estaba tan alborotado como el conjunto de presidiarios que gritaba por tener una probada de los labios del futuro rey. Barbatos consideró aquello en otra oportunidad, ¿qué sería dejar que todos los reos del Devildom penetrasen a Diavolo ante sus ojos, para luego volver a reclamar su lugar? No sonaba nada mal, le gustaría ver a su amante en posición sumisa para un montón de demonios hambrientos. Quizá en otra oportunidad lo plantearía. 

Se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que todos vieran al futuro rey convertido en un desastre. Los golpes en los barrotes fueron más audibles, y consiguieron llamar un poco la atención del príncipe. Sin embargo, tras unos momentos de fama que dejaron evidencia en sus mejillas, Diavolo se dirigió al mayordomo. —Por favor, ¿puede tocarme? —Inquirió, y sus pestañas se batieron con suavidad. Consiguió una risa en respuesta de quien se había vuelto a abrochar los pantalones, una vez más tranquilo. El sirviente se agachó, quedando de rodillas detrás del próximo monarca. Llevó su boca al lóbulo de la oreja, y sus manos a la virilidad de su amante. Con una mordida suave, comenzó a masturbarlo, desparramando todo aquel líquido preseminal que se había acumulado entre la ropa interior del príncipe, para que sus manos se deslizaran con facilidad. Dedicó palabras extrañamente dulces y privadas, murmuradas en voz baja con un único remitente. Por el contrario, el nudo en el estómago del joven lord, volvió a presionar por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. Las manos maestras de Barbatos lo llevaban a un cercano espiral de placer, aumentado por todos los ojos clavados en él. Iba a correrse frente a un grupo de aristócratas presos, y su propio padre, solo por ser tocado por un demonio menor en la jerarquía social. Aunque sonaba soso, no podía evitar el orgasmo que se acercaba, lo deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Quería ser deseado como era, quería ser visto dominado. 

Antes de tocar el cielo en el clímax, abrió sus ojos. En frente suyo estaba su padre, mirándole con furia para nada contenida. Quiso reír, pero en cambio gimió en nombre de Barbatos y se echó hacia atrás, pegándose al pecho del mayor mientras un torrente blanquecino manchaba la carretera desolada y parte de sus propios pantalones. Las manos del más alto estaban contra sus propios muslos, buscando de donde afirmarse para no caer. Si no estuviera agotado, reiría. Daría lo que fuera para más encuentros así, en los que era la estrella y su amante no se contenía, donde no existían los títulos de nobleza y podía gemir para su sirviente con libertad. Giró su rostro, buscando un último beso de parte del otro que no fue negado. 

No obstante, llegó el momento de que se levantaran para volver a la vida real. Recuperando de sopetón su seriedad absoluta, Barbatos se puso de pie y ayudó a su príncipe a hacer lo mismo. —Mi lord, debe ducharse antes de la reunión de emergencia. Recuerde que le anunciarán que el rey ha decidido dormir durante un tiempo indefinido, y que le nombrarán regente oficial del Devildom en su ausencia. 

La leve risa de Diavolo se repitió mientras se ponía de pie. Le guiñó un ojo al antiguo rey, y encabezó la marcha en dirección a la salida. —Que descanse bien, Su Majestad. —Añadió como última despedida.


End file.
